questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tetralogy concept
It has been stated by the creators Lori and Corey Cole that the series was always supposed to only consist of four games. The locations visited within the tetralogy were to correspond with various other symbolic cycles of four, such as the 4 classical elements, the 4 seasons, and the 4 cardinal directions. These icons are not merely design inspirations for each game, however - they are also allegory for the Hero's own personal maturation and the honing of skills, a cyclical representation of his own "coming-of-age" story. This is best explained in several statements given by the Coles in the past: “The concept of seasons in the games represents the maturation of the Hero as he moves from story to story. It's a critical component in a series that - from the very beginning - was designed to be a defined quartet of stories, representing an overall saga with a distinct beginning, middle, and end. “One of the unifying themes,” explained Corey, “is the growth of your character, going from being an adolescent Hero in the first game to being a young man in the second. You're strong and confident...” “The third game,” continued Lory, “was to show you as a master of your profession, with the fourth depicting you at the mature peek of your powers.” “Somewhere between finishing Trial by Fire and cranking up the design process for Shadows of Darkness, the husband-and-wife team realized a fifth chapter would have to be added to bridge the games. That chapter became Wages of War...If all the reasons Lori and Corey found for creating a bridge between Trial by Fire and Shadows of Darkenss. the most compelling was the feeling that the Hero character simply hadn't matured enough to face the very grim challenges awaiting him... “Wages of War is the bridge,” she continues. “You start with people you know to help you along in the beginning. But when push comes to shove, you're the one who's on his own, who has to solve the ultimate mystery.” As you go along, just when you think you're all alone, your allies come back to you, but you have to face the final challenge by yourself.” ''-Lori & Corey Cole'' Blackwine: My question is about the world of Gloriana in general. I knew each game was supposed to correspond to a place on a compass (like North, South, East, West) and a season. For example, Spielburg was North, and the season was Spring. Shapeir-South, Summer. Where was Tarna located? Mordavia was Fall, and Silmaria will be winter, but where are they located? Lori C: Tarna broke the rules. It was in Fricana, which is Africa. We added Wages of War to the series because the game called for it. So we broke our own metaphor.” ''-Lori (Chat Room)'' Quest For Glory 3 Quest For Glory 3 breaks up and interferes with the original tetralogy concept, although the 'single year' concept may still exist in certain references, but contradicted by others... But Quest For Glory 3 may actually mess up the flow or the order of seasons altogether. In the games materials references may range from what seems like one year to four years between the start of the series to the end of the series, and the actual time played over the course of the five games, however rarely covers more than six months total (with each game taking place not much more than a month, between10-30 days each, with occasional reference to a few months or weeks occurring in between or addition to main gameplay time within the prologues or endings, I.E. three months reference in QFG3 prologue or the two weeks mentioned after defeating Avoozl to when the award ceremony occurs). Roughly 178 days total are covered in the life of Hero up to QFG4 with an additional partial month for QFG5 (exact amount of time varies by class). Each game 'jumps' at least several months ahead as the seasons change in each game (QFG1's early spring jumps to summer in QFG2, and jumping from early fall to mid winter between QFG4 and QFG5 for example). The jump between QFG3 and QFG4 is less clear as depending on what hemisphere each takes place in (summer in the south would be winter in the north, and the orders of seasons would clearly not match up if going from 'summer" in QFG2 to summer in QFG3, and then a jump to fall in the north, if they were in seperate hemispheres, however both may still be in the northern hemisphere so this should not be too much of an issue). However, if three months passed between QFG2 and QFG3, QFG3 should have technically already been into at least 'fall' (as each season is roughly only around 3 months each)… Which is a clear seasonal discrepancy between the games (and if QFG3 was in the southern hemisphere, it would mean it should already been winter in the north, bypassing fall altogether, which again would be a season discrepancy if the series was following a strict one year period). Regional Tetrad Each region below is arranged by the rough cardinal directions that the games were originally intended to represent, as well as their position in relation to one another (or their real-world equivalents, as the case may be). Notes *According to QG1 VGA, Silmaria is south of Spielburg. According to QFGV, Silmaria is west of Shapeir...Katta are desert people from the lands to the East.. References Category:Behind the scenes Category:Cosmology